theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
June 17, 2015/Chat log
5:34 Dragonian King i is first Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:33 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:33 Dragonian King hi lily pokemon is better than yugioh :D 6:34 Flower1470 ok Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:35 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:36 Dragonian King sup peep 7:15 Flower1470 . 7:18 Loving77 boop 7:19 Dragonian King dooq Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:39 Cfljony22 Hey guys 7:39 Dragonian King hey jony Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:45 Flower1470 Hey Jony 7:47 Loving77 hi jony 7:47 Dragonian King hey lily can you upload a picture of nelson on sillys zexal wiki without something obstructing his face? :P 7:48 Flower1470 I can try 7:50 Dragonian King thanks 7:50 Flower1470 http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nelson.png 7:50 Dragonian King that'll work :D Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:54 Dragonian King hey guys guess who i'm drawing Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:03 Cfljony22 Me? 8:06 Dragonian King no i already drew you 8:06 Cfljony22 Let me see 8:08 Dragonian King no it's not done :P 8:13 Cfljony22 Awwww Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:26 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:26 Dragonian King bye peep Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:58 Cfljony22 BACK 9:02 Dragonian King wb 9:20 Cfljony22 why is everyone away (cry) 9:20 Dragonian King why not 9:20 Cfljony22 (crys) :'( sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo whats new scooby doo IM BORED someone 9:25 Flower1470 entertain yourself 9:25 Cfljony22 my comp cant do crap SOMEONE AMUZE ME 9:26 Flower1470 too bad 9:26 Cfljony22 :'( "crys" whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy uh uh sniff cry every time im not gonna even bother asking silly to do a hungry games 9:28 Dragonian King watch a video 9:28 Cfljony22 thats what im doing repeats and stuff i need to get my new comp son soon 9:33 Flower1470 eventually 9:33 Cfljony22 yeah 10:00 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 10:00 Flower1470 bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:04 Cfljony22 aw i cou;dnt say bye hey lily whens your birthday 10:04 Flower1470 October 22nd 10:05 Cfljony22 year? too lazy for math 10:05 Flower1470 1999 10:05 Cfljony22 on march 8th 2027 youll turn 10,000 days old 10:06 Flower1470 wow 10:06 Cfljony22 on april 1st 2068 you turn 25,000 days old april fools lol 10:06 Flower1470 :P 10:07 Cfljony22 http://www.boredbutton.com/random best website in the world wow you can send your self an email that will arive any date you want i just sent my 5 year future self an email 10:13 Flower1470 lol 10:13 Cfljony22 on my birthday Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:40 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:June 2015